


Kathryn's Surprise

by Katiejaneway1



Category: Star Trek Voyager, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiejaneway1/pseuds/Katiejaneway1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voyager has been back in tha Alpha Quadrant for some time. Admiral Janeway has watched her crew readjust and move on when she finds herself married to famous Captain of the Enterprise E Jean Luc Picard. She found out something a few weeks ago how will she tell her husband? How will he take the news that they are about to become parents?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kathryn's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Paramount owns the the world of Star Trek and the characters... i am merely borrowing them for entertainment ...i make no money from this.

* * *

 

**Kathryn’s Surprise.**

 

* * *

 

                Kathryn had been to sickbay and now she was returning to her husband’s quarters on the enterprise planning to surprise him about having a child, their child. She wondered how he would react to the news and how they would handle a career and a baby, even though she thought she had lost the chance to be a mother while in the Delta Quadrant.

                When she entered she found her husband the captain sitting at his desk with his first officer on the other side talking about ships business. They had both stopped and looked at her with a smile before they returned to their work which gave her time to plan her surprise. An hour later Jean-Luc entered the bedroom and found her laying down reading a book  and gave her one of his rarest smiles and kissed her passionately before returning to the bridge.

                He had informed her that he would be all hers in a couple of hours and once he was gone she started organising the surprise by leaving hints on pads from the door to the bedroom.  She had placed a pair of baby booties she had made for Harry and Meagan (Delany a former Voyager) Kim’s baby on the desk, on the sofa was baby blanket she had knitted, baby’s bottle and dummy on the chest of draws at the entry to the bedroom and a PADD on the bed reading have you worked it out yet? It’s nothing that we can’t handle for a few months of sleepiness, nausea, mood swings and cravings. 

                When he returned he noticed the pair of booties on his desk and smiled believing his wife had put it there to ready to wrap when he spotted something on the sofa. Walking over to the sofa he carefully picked the colourful baby blanket and questioned whether his wife was trying to tell him something, than out of the corner of his eye he spotted the dummy and bottle on the draws. Shaking his head he walked into the bedroom and found his wife asleep as he picked up the PADD.  He couldn’t believe that they were going to be parents and as he lay down next to her he whispered ‘Kathryn my love.’

“mmm.....Jean-Luc”  she replied still with her eyes closed.

“Kathryn love, are you trying to tell me we are having a baby?”  He asked sounding a little shocked.

 “Jean-Luc I am pregnant, 9 weeks” she replied with a smile on her face.

“I’m going to be a father” he whispered sounding a little shocked.

“Yes Daddy” Kathryn teased before leaning over to him and giving him a kiss.  

                  


End file.
